A Whisper in a Silent Song
by xXFadingNightXx
Summary: Three littermates must follow different paths. Whisperkit, Silentkt, and Songkit.
1. Prologue

**Im so sorry about the chapters, i dont know why they were like that but im going to rewrite them all. **

Prologue

It was dark and storming, lighting striking down at the trees. Rain lashed out in anger, soaking any who strayed out of the cover of their dens. The thick scent of blood still hung thickly in the air. In the distance you could hear a few cats yowling their grief to the stars. After all, the Great War had happened only two sunrises ago, cats were still grieving for the ones who had their life taken.

In Thunderclan a small patrol of three cats trudged through the mud, through the relentless rain as the sky cried, also mourning the losses. A golden tom hung to the back of the patrol, his head was low and his tail dragged through the muddy ground. He didn't seem to notice, didn't even flinch as an even louder clash of thunder clashed nearby.

His mate had finally given birth to her kits that day, only to find that all of them were still born, not a single breath of life ever stirred from their tiny nose. His mate was distraught and couldn't bare to tell the clan yet. The clan only thought with false hope that she just didn't want anyone to know about it. The golden tom, leader, and medicine cat where the only ones that knew about the kits.

Another clap of lightning flashed nearby, aluminating the forest around them and casting off and eerie soft blue glow. Faintly the golden tom could hear what sounded like terrified kits. He stopped abruplty, unsure if he was just hearing things. The two cats in front of him continued to walk so he called out, "I'm going back to camp to check on Cinderheart."

They both flicked an ear to show that they heard him. He sniffed the air, but caught no trace of scent. There was another clash of thunder and he could faintly hear them mewling again, so he follow their sound. Over by the river he nudged some grass to the side to see three newborn kits. They only seemed to be a few sunrises old, their eyes hadn't even opened yet.

He raised his head, sniffing the air for any scent of their mother, but caught none. Frowning he sniffed the kits, but got no clan scent on them either. Looking around, he picked up the kits. He couldn't leave them their or they would die. He hurried back to camp and slipped through one of the many holes in the wall that still needed repairing. They weren't afraid of any other clans attacking right now. He slipped into the back of the nursery.

The new leader, Bramblestar, looked up in suprise as he saw the golden warrior dripping wet and holding three equally wet mewling kits. "Lionblaze...where did you get those kits?!", asked Bramblestar. Cinderheart, who was lying in a near bye nest, looked up when she saw Lionblaze.

He set down the kits gently by his paw, "I found them by the river...no sign of their mother around. The medicine cat frowned, stepping closer, "You mean they were abandoned?", he asked, his vacant blue eyes staring at his brother although he couldn't see him.

"Yes, like I said, I found them by the river. I couldn't get any clan scent from them so I brought them here", said Lionblaze.

Bramblestar glanced at the medicine cat, "Well Jayfeather, what do you think?", he asked. Jayfeather motioned at the kits direction, "They need a mother to care for them, they aren't even old enough to be eating hard food. The only queen with milk to care for them is Cinderheart."

They all turned to Cinderheart, and she looked over at the kits. "Bring them over here", she whispered. Lionblaze picked them up again and set them at her paws. She smiled and wrapped her tail around the, pulling them closer to her. "Ill keep them...we can raise them as our own."

Bramblestar dipped his head, "I'll leave you both to naming them", he left the nursery. Jayfeather padded out after him.

"You can name them", said Lionblaze, nudging Cinderheart softly, full of affection.

She looked down at the three kits. "Ill name that one Songkit", she said, pointing to the light grey she with white paws that was mewling loudly.

"I'll name her...Whisperkit", she said, pointing at the smallest kit, a tiny white she with silver paws, belly, and a tail that faded out to black.

"And...you should name the tom", she said, nudging the black tom with grey paws and stripes.

Lionblaze paused, thinking, "How about..Silentkit, for the kits that were born silently today."

Cinderheart purred, "Thats perfect."


	2. Chapter 1

-Whisperkit-

I woke up to Songkit prodding me awake with her paw. "Come on Whisperkit! Mom said we could go out of camp since yesterday we opened our eyes!". I gasped and was instantly on my paws. "Really?!", I asked, looking up at Cinderheart.

She purred, "Yes my little ones, just be careful!". Me and Songkit dashed over to where Silentkit was standing by the nursery exit. We all peeked out at the same time and I felt my eyes grow wide.

Everything was so _huge!_ Cats were everywhere, padding out in grounds, chatting, sharing tongues, practicing battle moves, the elders basked in the sun light as an unlucky apprentice searched their pelt for ticks.

"Woah!", I gasped, stumbling out all the way.

Just the a large warrior padded by us, he glanced down at us and chuckled, "Hello little ones, welcome to camp!". All I could do was stare around in wonder. Suddenly a ginger tom ran up to us, he had darker ginger stripes down his back and tail.

"Hi! Im Blazekit, and this is my sister Russetkit!", he said, his dark green eyes flashing in the sunlight. The white she next to him with russet colored paws and tail nodded to us, she had light green eyes.

"Want to play with us?", he asked, ""The older kits won't play with us, but no one want's to play their silly games anyways", he said, rolling his eyes.

"Sure!", said Songkit, her deep blue eyes flashing with excitment.

Silentkit nodded, "Ok", he said.

"Good, said Blazekit, before I could say anything, then he turned to me, "But she can't play."

Silentkit frowned, "Why not?", he asked.

"_Because_", said Blazekit, like it was the most obvious thing ever, "Shes to small to play with us, not even a mouse would want to play with her", he laughed.

I flattened my ears and ran away from them. I sat by a rocky den and watched as they began to play.

Suddenly I heard a muffled meow from inside the den, "Who's there? What do you want?", the voice sounded grumpy, and familier. I poked my head in to see Jayfeather sorting through some herbs.

I padded in, my tiny paws growing slightly cold against the cool rock under me. "Hi Jayfeather, you need any help?", I asked.

He grunted, "Why? You kits trying to pull a prank on me? Is this some sort of game?", he grumbled.

I looked down, "No...they don't want to play with me because Blazekit said I was to small...so I was wondering if you needed any help."

"Hmmpf", was all I got in replie.

After a moment I said, "So...is that a yes?", I asked hopefully.

"Fine", he muttered, finally giving in.

"Yay!", I cheered, then padded over, wondering what he was going to tell me to do.

"Go bring these to the elders", he said, handing me a bundle of herbs.

"Ok", I said, then tried to fit the bundle in my mouth to bring it over. After a few moments I got it in, and padded towards the elders den, my face a mask of determination.

Once inside I set down the bundle of herbs, "I have herbs from Jayfeather!", I said. The elders nodded in thanks, then one of them looked up at me. "I haven't seen you 'round yet young 'one. You new?", he asked.

"Yea..today's my first day out!", I smiled.

He grinned, "My names Purdey, whats yours?", he asked. "Im Whisperkit", I said.

"One of Cinderheart's kits?", he asked.

I grinned, "Yep! Now I have to go back to Jayfeather, bye!", I waved my tail then dashed back to the medicine den.

I was about to ask what else he needed when I heard Cinderheart calling us back to the nursery. "Bye Jayfeather!", I called out, then dashed back to the nursery.

**Sorry this chapters kinda short, comment what you think of it so far :3**


End file.
